Duplex
Duplex is the Atomnitrix 's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor . Appearance Duplex is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head and a white face. Duplex's hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 blue fin-like growths on his head. Duplex also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 button-like gems on his waist. He wears a blue jumpsuit with black patches under his arms, blue sleeves, and black ankles. The jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Atomnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulder and blue in the center. The three gems on his waist are connected to a black belt. Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himeself with no limit. It is similar to a Sonorosian, able to split and remerge at a fast pace. Every Duplex operates independently, regardless of what the others wants them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Dill to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One interesting tactic, is that Dill is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Duplexes. The raised green bumps on Duplex's body are sensor nodes, which can create a sensory web around the Duplex clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations. *Duplex is more flexible than a human. *Duplex is quite agile and he can burrow into the ground and pop out like as a mole. *Duplex can breathe underwater. *Duplex can jump surprisingly high for his size as shown, while he was playing basketball, he slam dunked the ball on a hoop that would be difficult for an average human to jump high enough to do. *Using his sensor nodes, Duplex can telepathically talk to his clones. Weakness Duplex's clones share a link with each other, making it so that when one Duplex is hurt, all the others feel the same pain. If the original Duplex is killed, the clones are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Duplex is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Duplex compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If all the clones cannot agree on one plan, an argument with break out between them. Like all Splixsons, Duplex is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Panuncian. Appearances Dillon Million: Omniforce. Trivia *If Dill reverts or the Atomnitrix times out, the Atomnitrix will pull the clones together into one Duplex before reverting Dill back to his human form. If unsucessful, it will not time out. *According to Dill's female fans, Duplex is his cutest alien. *The Duplex clones refer to themselves in numbers for example, the main Duplex (Dill) would be refered to as "Number 1". **This is a reference to Kids Next Door (KND). Gallery Duplex.png|Duplex's Old Design Dup2.jpg Dup3.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Splixsons Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Category:Dillon Million Stuff Category:Atomitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens